A sudden death approaches
by Ms.Allman
Summary: A new member of the SSBM comes with strings behind her back. Her sister will stop at nothing to get what she wants her sister's death, and the death of others. Is it really her behind all this hate? Review please!
1. Ruined? But it can't be!

-Hoping this will catch your attention, so please read this. Raide, Yumi, Lube, Grim, and Death (aka Kabituru) are made up. Any other characters that are normally not in the SSBM or Mushroom Kingdom are also my creations. 

Washed away by your own fate

Part 1 Who are you?

"Are you all ready for battle?" Yumi said facing the massive crowd awaiting a battle. Yumi is a new comer in the SSBM. She has long dark purple hair and blue eyes. She's a 17 year old here on earth, but 117 at other boundaries. Coming from the planet Divitia, she has no idea who these people are, or how they're like. She is also a princess on her planet. Her kingdom was destroyed, and had no other option but to come here. No one recognized her and her cheerful expression, but Kirby. Kirby and Yoshi are tight as a knot, and no one can break their friendship. Kirby and Yoshi are also the announcers of SSBM, just after a horrible accident with the last two people before them.

Kirby walks up to Yumi and tips his hat saying, "Welcome to the SSBM tournament halls…ehhh yes! I'm Kirby!"

Yoshi walks in with an apple in his hand. "My right hand man and I are announcers here." Kirby says.

"Oh, I see…. Umm"

"A little nervous on the first day?" Kirby said

"No, I'm not fighting, um… not now."

"Huh?" Kirby says with a confused look on his face. He turns to Yoshi. "Where's the papers on this gal?"

Yoshi paused for a sec. "What papers?"

Kirby turned more pink than usual "What do you _MEAN_ what papers! The papers that accepted her being here! I gave it to you when we took a stop at Mario's Pizza parlor!" Kirby turned to Yumi. "Sorry kid, but we have a little problem here that needs fixing."

"It's ok? Um…am I suppose to be here?"

"Why sure!" Kirby said trying to hold his effortless smile.

"Oh those papers!" Yoshi flashed some papers out and handed it to Kirby.

"Thank Yoshiba, you got them!" Kirby scans through the papers. "Yup! You're suppose to be fighting today. It says here that you took your training and you'll be ready for a fight."

"Yup yup!" Yoshi says.

"Look kid, if you're that worried, I'll tell your opponent to go easy on ya."

"Who's my opponent?"

"OOhhh! I know, I know!" Yoshi says raising his hands. "It's Marth Lowell!"

"Marth! Uhhehe, he's not going to take it easy on you that are for sure. But that's ok! These papers say you're pretty strong. Don't worry about it! If you can't breath, faint, or your eyes turn red, we'll catch ya!"

"Ahhh! No I don't want to fight! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have never signed up on this deal."

"It's not that bad! I've played in many matches, and nothing that serious went on! Go on and do your best!" Kirby says in a shaky voice. He takes a look down and sees a shadow behind Yumi's dress and trembled with fear. Yoshi saw it too, but he was too busy finishing his delicious apple to worry about that.

"Excuse me miss by saying-What the heck is that!"

"What's what?"

Out comes a small light brownish colored "thing" with big blue eyes, furry tail, and long furry ears.

"Oh! This is Lube! He's my best friend! He's totally harmless, except for that thing around his neck. It's a power source."

"Ok, let's just hope Lube isn't offensive!" Yoshi laughs out loud.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Lube says.

Marth and Roy came walking down the halls. Roy saw Yoshi, Kirby and the new comer, and of course Lube. "Hey, who's she?" Roy says in a whisper to Marth.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Let's go introduce ourselves. Come on!"

"(Sigh) Great…"

Yoshi heard footsteps and turned around to see Marth and Roy coming his way. "Here comes your opponent now! Marth! The one with the blue, not red.

"Oh hiiiiiiahhhh!" Roy says before he got run over by Lube. Lube spreads his wings and flies up to Marth's face to take a good look at him. "Hmm, so you're the big match aye? You don't look like much…a wielder, humph, pathetic!" Yumi grabs Lube before situations get worst.

"Lube, don't threaten others." She gazes upon Marth's eyes and begins to blush. "Uh, hi, I'm Yumi."

"Uhhh (Roy says in pain) and I'm crushed" He tries to stand up in a straight position.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Yumi. I'm Marth and my friend here's called Roy."

"Ahh great you guys just meet, so the challenger won't be a surprise!" Kirby said.

"Huh?" Marth says confused.

"And let the battle begin!"

Part 2 Such a Sisterly hate.

"This is Kirby and Yoshi giving you fights of the century!"

The crowd cheers on, waving vibrant colored banners and posters of their favorite fighters. Kirby announces the first match; Mario vs. DK. Matches go on and on, until it's time for the final battle, Marth vs. Yumi!

"Don't worry Yumi. That guy isn't half as strong as you are!" Lube says as they stand in the hall waiting for the announcement.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Lube."

"Now, for the final match today…please welcome in our new contestant, -"

(Yoshi interrupts) "Yumi!"

"Yoshi, that was my line!"

"You do everything Kirby! Give the dino a chance!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

"Versus Marth!" Yoshi shouts before Kirby gets a chance.

"Yoshi!"

"All in a days work pal!"

Yumi and Marth entered the ring. The arena was then blocked with a force field. The crowd was silent, and everyone could see Kirby's mouth wipe open from paranoia. The rest of the SSBM competitors were confused, because a death match would never be given at the first day of a new comer.

"What the heck is going on out there!" Kirby said in a rather toned voice.

"No, it can't be…" Yoshi said with his eyes wide open.

The hanging super wide screen TV over the announcer's area read in a loud screech "Death Match!" After hearing those words, Kirby fainted into Yoshi's arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen…it's going to be a stunning DEATH MATCH!"

"What!" Lube shouted.

"Huh?" Yumi said in confusion.

"It can't be a death match. This is Yumi's first fight." Marth says trying to compromise with the officials.

"What a cruel joke!" Lube said.

"Tell me about it…" A mysterious voice said.

"What's going on?" Ness says to the Ice Climbers.

The figure jumps on top of the force field, and turns her face to Yumi.

"Hey sis! What's up? Long time no see…" She says in an evil tone.

"What? Raide? You're suppose to be…"

"Dead, yeah, I know. But surprise, surprise! I'm alive, standing here.-"

"Hahaha!" Raid's alley says making fun of Lube. This creature resembles a baby penguin without webbed feet. He has a Mohawk, which looks like Falco's, in which he's offended. This bird, Grim, can't fly.

"Ah, great! The big beaked annoyance is here!" Lube says.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Grim says as he grins.

"Who are these people?" Peach whispers to Daisy.

Raide turns to Marth. "Hmm, who's your friend? He looks quite charming."

Marth gave her a dirty look and turned aside.

"What are you doing here!" Yumi says in some degree of anger.

"I'm here to take over. Of course. After this guy gets rid of you, I'll do the honor of getting rid of everyone else. Problem?"

"Yeah! A big problem! No one's killing anyone! You're the one that's going to get rid of!" Marth says as he takes problems to his own hand.

"Yeah big shot, how are you going to break free from that force field?" Lube says.

"By force, how else?" Marth walks over to Yumi. "Can you break us free from this force field?"  
"Ummm, I'll try…"

"And would we give you the chance?" Grim said.

"Yes! You would give them a chance!" Yoshi said.

"Aaakkk! Wrong!" Grim says as he cracks up at Yoshi's stupidity.

"Try again!" Raide charged up her power fast enough to release out of her hands an electrical power ball, big enough to wipe out the whole stadium.

"Oh no!" Luigi said.

"What are we going to do?" Peach says.

"Like any fighter would do, fight!" Link charges his arrow directing his shot at Raide. She dodged his shot and launched her fury to the audience. The audience panicked.

"Falco, Fox, Zelda, reflect that power ball!" Mario shouts out.

Immediately, the three raced in front of the attack, trying their best to reflect that ball long enough for the audience to scatter.

"Here's your chance!" Marth says. "I'll help you." He draws his sword and charged up.

"Here I go!" Yumi charged up with full force, and with Marth's help, destroyed the force field.

"We can't reflect for too long…" Fox said

"Come on, move it! Clear the area!" Lube says while waving plane landing flags.

"Ahh! We can't hold much longer!"

"Turn it to the left! The area is safe!" Link said.

The electrical power ball flew right up, and the stadium was abandoned of fans.

"Damn, that was no easy sally way out." Falco said.

"Why are you doing this!" Yumi said.

"I have my reasons. Father should have never given you the crown! It was rightfully mine! In our tradition, the oldest gets the chance to rule the empire! He blames it on my actions. It makes no difference how I act! I should be the princess of Divitia!"

"Family issues…." Roy murmurs.

"That doesn't give you the right to take it out on these innocent people!"

"It's not my problem Yumi. Don't worry, I'll take care of the SSBM…so we can end this brawl."

A sudden flash filled the stadium. The glare cleared up with surprising results.

"What the!" Pikachu looked down at his tiny feet to see the ground pulling in his legs.

"AHH! The ground is eating meeee!" Peach screams out.

"Yuck! Looks like you guys are stuck." Lube says as he flies towards Mario.

"No, what does it look like!" Young Link said.

Lube tries tugging Mario out, but it only made him go in even further.

"This thing is like quicksand!" Nana said.

"The less you move, the more time it'll take before we sink." Mario said.

"I never thought it would end like this." Falco says in a non-serious voice.

"I can't help you Yumi, it's up to you." Marth said.

"Let's go sis…"

"I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice!"

Yumi charges at Raide furiously and misses each blow. Raide slammed her against the ground and "Kirtirush throw!" A raging narrow blade of light comes rushing towards Yumi. Yumi counter attacks it, but Raide uses her own force field.

"Nooo (Yoshi morns) We're all doomed!"

"There has got to be a way out of this…" Samus said.

"I got it! Fox, Falco, flame charge! It'll boost you out of that thing." Popo said.

"Good thinking Popo!" Peach said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Falco breaks free and so does Fox.

"You just won't take no for an answer!" Grim does an irritating screech towards Fox and Falco, but Lube blocks it, with solar shield.

"It's my turn!" Lube's power source started to burn up, and so did he! "Flaming world rumble! Hyea!"

"Quack!" Grim runs away from Lube's attack, leaving Marth to take the beating. Marth protected himself from Lube's attack, just barely. The force field was broken and the substance was now off Marth, but the blast also left him injured.

"Opps…" Lube says stepping back with a sorry face.

"Oh no, Marth!" Yumi came rushing to his aid. "Lube!"

"Sorry, sorry it wasn't my fault!"

"Marth, are you ok?"

"Luckily I'm able to feel my feet…" He tries to stand up with Yumi's help.

"Touching, but I would like to go on with my life!" Raide said.

"Don't worry, you won't be living after I'm done with you!" Falco shouts out.

-This is not your place, come with me, stop this nonsense…-

"Oh no, more strange voices! I thought I told you to go away!" Luigi says as pathetic tears fall down his face.

"Luigi, it isn't in your head!" Mario said.

"We can all hear it…but who is it?" Zelda said.

-This is not your place, come with me, stop resisting…-

"Shut up! Stop talking to me!" Raide says in fear searching for where the voice is coming from. "Leave me alone!" Images of death flow through her head.

-It was your fate to die, accept it…-

"Raide!" Yumi shouts out.

"Go away!" Raide starts to panic, and she soon disappeared.

"Uheehe? ….nothing to see here!" Grim says with a long smile and sweat on his back "Don't think this is the last you'll see of Raide! HAHAHA! Fear us!" He disappeared as well. As soon as they left, they were all free from the custody of the sand like thing.

"Yay! I'm free!" Peach says cheerfully.

"At least you don't got that stuff stuck on your hair…" Daisy says as she pulls the substance off her hair."

"Is any one confused except for me?" Luigi says.

"Luigi you're always confused…" Samus said.

"Hey!"

"Whom was she talking to?" Yumi says to Marth.

"Who knows? But whoever it was, it got her afraid…afraid of what's going to happen."


	2. I knew someone like that once

-Continued-

Part 3 Talking to death

After a mass confusion of both the victim and the others, the SSBM head onto their separate ways to get some rest. It's about 11:00am. Kirby has awakened from his faint status to see the stadium in a wreck. Yoshi is down on the ring scrambling the ruins into a near by trashcan.

Kirby screams out loud enough for Yoshi to hear him. "Yoshi! What happened?"

Yoshi turns to him. "You don't remember? Oh, yeah, you were down a few minutes."

Kirby goes down the staircase to Yoshi. "Man, you know what that means right?"

"It means you were unconscious?" Yoshi says unsurely.

"No, it means we can't have any battles tomorrow! Because of this rubbish, the fans won't come, and the committee is going to have to fix up this place."

"I don't think the fans would want to come back…" Yoshi says as he giggles. "That new comer's sister came here and scared the audience away. We'd be lucky if we see anyone on Friday."

"I'm confused…but you could tell me the story some other day, I'm bushed." He took his suitcase and his warp star and went on his way.

"I'm exhausted as well." Yoshi drops the rocks and walked to the bus stop.

Mushroom City, a great place to relax until the midnight rush, the rush of shy guy cops that is. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Marth, and Roy are in the Mushroom bar. Lube is there too.

"I need a drink after that match!" Lube says as he lies down on the counter. "Hey bartender, give me a bloody mary…thanks.

Everyone's face looked shocked.

"Aren't you a little too, a, young?" Peach said.

"Who me? Naahhh…."

"Here you go." Toad said.

Marth and Roy are in a separate table cornered in the shadows.

"There's something I don't get here…" Marth says as he rubs his chin.

"Heck I didn't get any of it." Roy says as he finishes his drink in one shot.

"What's there not to get?" Lube shouts as he reveals he was eavesdropping.

"We weren't talking to you, so stay out of our business." Marth says in an annoyed tone.

"Shheeshh! I was just trying to straighten things out! Don't gotta' get all personal!"

"Yeah, sure." Marth said.

Lube hops out of the counter. "I'm out."

In a far distant trashed spaceship, Raide lays down in fear of the voices that haunts her. Grim stands solemnly and watch the stars outside the glass. He is well under his gloomy state, worried about his caretaker. Raide tries to fall asleep, but the voices in her head came closer to her. She figured she's not alone in this abandoned ship. Grim turned away from the circular window and glared at the appearance that was death.

"Raide!" Grim shouted out fearfully. He began to shake, and hid himself behind Raide as she got up.

"I'm not coming with you! If it was my fate to die, why am I still here?" Raide said standing up for herself.

"That planet was meant to destroy…everyone. It's now your choice to either murder your sister, or, let me do the work."

"How about I slaughter both of you! I don't need to follow anyone!"

"Humph…you're…just like your sister…"

"Shut up! I'm no way close to that weak desperate childish girl!"

"Under my observation, she's the more powerful one."

"You just want me to give in! Well, it's not going to happen!"

"Listen to this…" He grabbed Raide's neck with his corroded skeleton like hands. Raide saw his grin, a bony structure smile, and his piercing glowing red eyes.

"Raide!" Grim shouted.

"It's either you, or your young sibling…make that choice in 24 hours…or I take it into my hands."

Part 4 Vacation time! Or is it?

At Mario's place, Mario and Luigi are just waking up from a well-rested night. Mario hits the showers and Luigi goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Luigi yawns and looks up. "Ahh! What are you guys doing here!"

"We're making breakfast for you and Mario. Actually, Daisy is. Don't tell anyone, but I'm no good in cooking." Peach turns on the television for some morning news.

"Uh, that's very kind of you Daisy." Luigi says as he scratches his head.

"Anything for you Luigi!"

Mario comes in with a towel on his shoulder.

"Hey! Nice to see you two. What's the occasion?"

"My turn!" Luigi speeds to the showers.

"Is it wrong to have a grand breakfast with our lovely plumbers for a day?" Peach says with a smile.

"Ah, no…but you never did this before. Hey, first time for everything right?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Daisy sets the food on the table. "Mario, I know you have a big stomach, so I cooked twice as much just for you."

Peach giggles inside.

"Thanks Daisy!" Mario starts digging in.

"This is Mushroom Kingdom's morning news, with Toad and Boo as your newscasters." Toad took out his papers and straightened out his blue tie. "Today's Thursday, July 14, 2005. Our top news today takes place in our very big tourist attraction site, the SSBM tournament stadium. There was a quiet devastating blow that got fans scattering out from the stadium walls."

"He's talking about what happened last night." Daisy said.

"Everyone had to evacuate." The event was shown on the television and focused on Kirby's unconsciousness. "Guess that was too much excitement for Kirby!" Boo cracked a laugh.

"Ha, that is kind of funny!" Mario said in a chuckle.

"This leaves the committee to clean up the garbage. There will be no battles today. If we're lucky, the stadium will be active tomorrow. Now we turn to Boo for the weather."

"All right!" He dashes to the weatherboard and takes out his pointing stick. "We are here, so, as you could see its 80 degrees." He took his pail and shovel. He turned to the camera with his sunglasses. "It's time for the beach everybody! Every boo for themselves!"

"That's right! We should go out and have fun! This might be our only chance!" Daisy said.

"Why? It's going to be hot all month." Peach said.

"And we got the weekends off." Luigi says as he stuffs food into his mouth."

"I got major appointments. Girl's got to' look good!"

"Oh please. Come on! Let's go to _my_ beach!" Peach said.

"I'll invite the others. This'll be fun!"

"Awe, I'm bored!" Lube says as he spins himself on the ground. Yumi lives far away from the others, not even located near Mushroom Kingdom. Yumi's outside thinking of everything that went on yesterday.

(Sigh)"Lube, I still have no friends…no one wants to talk to me."

"You're an outcast!" Lube says as he points at Yumi.

"Lube! That's not helping." She sits down and hugs her legs close. Lube finally gets it. Yumi wants friends on earth and not just himself.

"I'm sure someone will come around." He snuggles himself next to Yumi and rests his eyes.

Marth comes in and looks at Lube with a hopeless look on his face.

"Great, maybe I shouldn't have come here."

Lube opens his right eye. "What? No way!" He jumps right up. "What are you trying to do? Sneak up on me or somthin'?"

Yumi picks up her head to see Lube and Marth quarreling.

"I didn't come here to see you."

"Put um' up pal!" Lube suddenly thinks he's a bouncer and tries to throw jabs at Marth.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Marth says with a twitching eye.

"Lube it's ok." She gets up and greets Marth.

"Umm…."

"What? Cat got your tongue? You either say something or get going!"

"Lube! Be nice."

"The rest of the SSBM are going to the beach, want to join us?"

"The beach! Well why didn't you say so?" Lube runs into the house. "Don't worry Yumi I'll pack your stuff too!"

"I guess that's a yes."

Lube comes rushing out. "Ready!"

"I guess you're useful for something."

"Put a sock in it blue dyed frizz ball!" Lube says trying to hold his temper.

The sun is out, the sand is tan, and young Link's getting a tan! It's just the perfect day to go out and enjoy the day. Marth, Yumi, and Lube just walked in. Lube finds a shady spot.

"Mine!" He runs to the special spot to find Falco stopping him in his tracks.

"And what do you think your doin"?

"Hey, hey, hey! I got this spot first! If anyone should get it, it'll have to be me!"

"Oh, no…pardon me Marth. I have to stop him before he gets himself into trouble."

Falco removes his shades. "This is my spot foxy, now scram!"

" And what are ya gonna' do if I don't!"

Yumi grabs Lube.

"Nothing! Hehe…sorry about that Falco. Lube can get over tempered."

"No problem. Hey, just for you, you can have this spot. Fox and I will go get some other shady ground."

"Really?" Yumi's eyes began to glow sensing friendship.

"Oh brother…" Lube says in an undertone.

"Thanks Falco."

Lube sets up their spot and runs off to Pichu.

"Hey, Marth. There's enough space for both of us."

"Uh…" Marth starts to redden. "Uh…sure." He sits aside Yumi and feels tension between the blanket and himself.

"Hey pokemon!" Lube says with a smile.

Pichu looks up at Lube.

"Want some help?"

"Uh…" Pichu looks at his unfinished sandcastle, and then looks at Lube. "Ok."

"Luigi! Heads up!" Daisy slams the ball to the other side of the net.

"Whoa…Owwpph!" Luigi got knocked out of his feet and got his face into the sand.

"Oh my gosh, Luigi!" Daisy said surprisingly.

"Bro, are you okay?"

Luigi shakes the sand off his head. "I think so…"

Peach and Daisy comes towards Luigi.

"Luigi I'm so sorry." Daisy says as she panics.

"At least you left a face print." Peach says in laughter.

"This is awesome! No fights, no brawls, just peace and relaxation." Link says with his arms behind his head.

"This is more than peaceful. We're surrounded with beauty." Zelda says walking aside Link. "I wish we can have this everyday, or maybe once in awhile…just a time for ourselves.

Link turns around and holds Zelda's hands. He lurks in to kiss Zelda until…

"MONSTER!" Ness shouts out as he points to the sky turning darker and darker.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and took a glance at the dark reddish sky. A light suddenly appeared brightening the beach. Raide was behind all this, and so was her assistant Grim.

"Hey everybody!" Grim said this and gashed out acid from his widened break. The people dodged the attack. The sand started to turn into Shucku Onis; 15 of them. (Shucku Onis are onis/demon monsters with blades for arms, one eye, and they have an orb of souls as stomachs that keep them living.)

"Nice timing!" Link shouted out in an annoyed tone.

"What, is she getting more powerful?" Yumi says in her head. Thunder surrounded Raide's body. "Aren't you going to give me a clap?" She sets the army to surround the SSBM competitors. "Smart idea huh sis? The beach was a great idea to destroy you and the SSBM…no weapons, no problem."

"You're going to have a problem for the ones that don't need weapons to fight!" Falco said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Lube said with encouragement.

Kirby and Yoshi were walking by the beach. Yoshi took his shades off.

"Noon already?"

"Naw, it can't be…" Kirby looks to his left to see Peach's beach being invaded. With his mouth wide open, he tapped Yoshi's shoulder.

"What is it Kirby?" He looked at Kirby's direction.

"You know what this means right?" Kirby took out his microphone and went on a higher surface. Yoshi tagged along. "Ladies and those demon thingamajigs! It's battle time! SSBM vs. demon thingamajigs!" Kirby says as if he was announcing a match at the stadium. "Fighters, fight!" Yoshi shouted on the mic.

Lube, the fast character he is, went out and dodged past by the Onis into the city to find the fighters weapons, and some decent clothing. He comes back in a few seconds and throws everyone his or her belongings.

"So I see. You want this to be an all out battle, huh Lube?" Roy said.

"Got it!" Lube said.

"Great thinking! I couldn't imagine myself fighting in my swimwear." Link said.

"Good, now that your all set…let's get this dirty match started." She launched herself into Yumi, slamming her into boulders and into the city's buildings. Citizens run fearfully away from the two, and out of the city.

"Now that I've gotten them busy, we fight alone." Raide draws her sword.

Yumi picks herself up, and the blood rushing down her face gives her the idea that she might not survive this match.

"Raide something is bothering you. I can tell…it's all over your face."

"What do you know?" Raide pierced Yumi's shoulder and pushes it in further.

"We better hurry! We don't know where Yumi and Raide is!" Daisy said.

"Then we'll swing by this situation fast." Fox swifts behind an oni and charges himself with effective flames.

"Greeeeekkk!"

Fox then breaks the orb of souls, letting out the souls of the innocent free. The oni quickly decays.

"We found the weak spot!" Young Link said.

So every one charged at the monsters, in teams or by themselves.

"Oh no, I've got to find Yumi!" Lube flies in the air just to be stopped by Grim.

"And where do you think you're going?" Grim says with an evil sneer. He double kicks Lube straight into the sand.

"Get this you…" Grim froze Lube sending his mind into darkness and deepest fears.

"That'll keep your mouth shut. You irritating voice was getting on my last nerves."

"Looks like Lube is down!" Yoshi grabs his popcorn.

"Hey…where did you get that popcorn?" Kirby said.

The group finished off the monsters, but double the amount appeared right before their eyes!

"Dang, these guys just won't give up." Falco said.

"There's double this time!" Pichu says in a shaky voice. He sees Lube just standing there and runs to him. "Lube! Your friend's in trouble!" Lube doesn't answer. "Lube?" Pichu turns him around to see him haunted. "Gasp!"

"We have no choice but to keep going on it!" Peach said.

Marth knocks out the Onis out of his way and ran off into the city.

"Hey, Marth? Where're you going?" Roy shouts out.

"Great! He abandoned us!" Peach said.

Grim rolls on the ground with laughter. "Hahaha, quack! You guys have no chance!"

"Somebody shut that bird up!" Nana said.

"Hey!" Falco said popping his head out.

"Not you! The evil one!"

"Should I slowly kill you…sister?"

"If getting (couch) rid of me is really what you want, then get rid of me already. But I see no reason. If you wanted that thrown so bad, why didn't you come back?"

"And show my face to that father of ours, no way. I rather burn to ashes!"

"You're not doing this for your own pleasures, you're doing this for someone else."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do…we're connected…in some way. You know what you're doing is wrong, but someone is telling you other wise. You're letting someone control you Raide. I don't know you much, but I know you don't accept-"

"Give it a break already!" She releases the sword out of Yumi. "I kill you, I lose all the voices and all the darkness…that lies within myself."

"Don't do this…"

She aims her sword to Yumi's beating heart. "Sorry Yumi…(tears flow down her cheeks) but I must…kill you!"

"No!"

Marth creeps up behind Raide and stabs her just before she can kill Yumi. Lube is freed and all the Onis turned into ashes. It became cloudy, and the air was dry; something Marth's sword was not. Raide's blood flowed onto Yumi's clothes and she felt guilt throughout her soul.

"Marth…you killed Raide."

It started to rain and suddenly a thunderstorm came about.

"Killing her was your only chance for survival."

-Killed her? You only stopped her on her journey…she's mine. Nothing that belongs to me withers away…-

Raide vanishes and on the other side, Grim went on his way.

Marth helps Yumi up.

"That voice again. I have to save her from whoever is controlling her."

Yumi falls into Marth's arms in pain.

"Yumi!"

"Bring me to Lube…"

"What is he-"

"Don't worry, he'll heal me of these wounds…"


	3. final battle

Chapter 5 Abysmal emotions to one eye

It's a bright and sunny morning. Yumi and Lube are at Mario's pad. Yumi just left and Lube just woke up. Mario and Luigi are in the kitchen fixing some grub.

Lube rubs his eyes as he walks down the staircase. "Yumi? Yumi!"

"Hey Lube! Breakfast is ready!" Mario says with a smile.

"Oh boy!" He dashes to the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon at the side. "Man was I hungry!" He takes a bite. "Where's Yumi anyways?"

"She went to see Marth." Luigi said.

Lube spits out the food in his mouth. "WHAT?" He says in a furious roar.

"Hey! Cover your mouth!" Luigi says as he hides his plate.

"I'm going after her!" Lube hops off the chair taking his food with him.

"More eggs?" Mario said.

"Yes please!" Luigi says cheerfully.

Yumi walks up to Roy's place. She rings the bell.

"Ahhh!" Roy says with embarrassment as he holds onto his towel. "Yumi? What brings you here?"

"Sorry I interrupted your bathroom time, but is Marth here?"

"He's at the back training. He'll be happy to see you. He's been wondering if you'd recover ok. Too bad he didn't know where you were staying."

Yumi blushes. "Well I'm here now." She smiles. "Thanks Roy, bye!" She dashes off.

"Whew, that was close…"

Yumi peeks her head beside the house walls. She sites Marth wielding his sword in balancing royalty.

"Here he is…" She shakes her head snapping back into reality. "What am I doing? I can't even talk to him without blanking out. And now, I'm here spying on him?" She turns to the opposite direction. "Maybe it's not the right-"

"Yumi?" Marth says with a surprised face.

"(Gasp) You scared me! I mean…hi Marth."

"You're not going to stay down there forever right?" He gives Yumi a hand.

"Thanks. Um, I wanted to say thank you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, at your place, hiding beside these walls...hehe."

"No problem. I was just wondering if you were still stable. I guess Lube was a great use to you after all."

-YUMI! -

"What's that sound?" Marth says looking for the direction of the voice.

"I don't hear-"

-YUMI! WHERE ARE YOU? -

"Oh no! It's Lube!" She grabs Marth's wrist and flew away with him.

"And where are we going?"

"Somewhere Lube can't find us."

Yumi lands near a waterfall (Mushroom's finest) under the blue sky. Marth takes a seat on a rock while Yumi sits by the running clear water.

"I always wanted to ask you this. Why is that creature following you?"

"He is the gift of first year…"

Marth stays silent with a confused look on his face.

"I don't mean to bore you with my dreaded past, but I feel I must tell someone. Divitia is a beautiful planet. The planet is a round and small blue structure. It's were I was born. All Divitians are connected to the planet by its power source lying above the planet's core. When one is born, the power grows more and more. My father was king, and mother queen of the whole planet. I was born with a twin sister Raide. When I was a year old, my father gave both Raide and I a gift of first year. The gift was based on how the child acted on the outside, and how the child felt on the inside. Lube was my blooming gift. But as for my sister, she had grim, a gift from the out world. My sister wasn't the best of little girls. She would ponder on black magic, and cast them on innocent people. She would disobey our parents and swear revenge on them. So my father cased her away to an isolated place far away from Divitia's city. My father crowned me princess of Divitia at age 17."

Yumi's tears slid down her face. Marth looks stunned and speechless. "I felt a whole inside me for all these years; not that my sister and I were close…but it was hollow. I couldn't understand it, but I felt what was done wasn't right. My mother was suddenly ill with a sickness that couldn't be recognized. No one could help her, not even our power source. My mother died later that day. The city later got the same symptoms that my mother fell into. Later the whole planet. People were dieing. For some reason, I wasn't affected, and neither was Lube. Things were terrible, and it just got worst. A surprise attack wiped out most of Divitia, leaving the kingdom for it's last attack. Someone wanted to get rid of us. Father sent me to his ship. He didn't come along and fought with his men. As I looked through the ship window tears glide down my face. I was confused. I watched my planet explode in space. That was the end of it, the end of my family…the end of Divitia. I came here hoping to find peace…and friends. But I found a piece of my history. I wish there was something I could of done. Something to help my sister, my mother…and Divitia."

Marth sat next to her. "I'm sorry about your past…but we can't hinder on lost love and friends. You must move on and leave the past behind. There's always something good to look on for…for everyone. And you have them right here."

"Thanks Marth." Yumi says smiling.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you again as long as I live." Marth held on to Yumi's face and gently wiped her tears. He embraced Yumi giving her a sense of hope for the first time.

"What? He actually listened to me? Finally, some one who understands me…someone to long on for…" Yumi held on to Marth with a faithful grip. "Maybe there is hope for me yet…"

Together they sat by a tree and gazed at the harmony surrounding them. They listen to the waterfall, and felt the warm breeze. Birds are chirping and singing to their own cheerful tune. A bird flies towards the two and rests on Marth's welcoming hand. Yumi gracefully pets the little bird and dwells on nature's beauty. Until a screeching -Yumi! -

"Lube?" Yumi gets up to find Lube keeping himself from falling.

"You! You made me look up and down this city and you were here all along?"

"You didn't have to look for me-"

"It's my obligation!" He takes a deep breath. "And you were with him?"

"Lube, don't embarrass yourself! I'm not a-"

"You were with a human! Those heartless evils didn't give a damn of what they did to Divitia!"

"You don't know if it was them!"

"Either way! You shouldn't be with these kinds of people! I don't know why you wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Lube can you just-"

"Nothing more to say! We have to go." Lube takes off.

"Sorry Marth…" Yumi follows Lube away into the sky.

"Wait! What's going on!"

Yumi comes rushing to the guest room. She hides her head between the pillow as she cries out her sorrow. Lube stands on the bed watching with guilt.

"What I did was-"

"Wrong!" You had no right acting like a fool out there! It was none of your business where I was!"

"I have to keep you safe Yumi."  
"It wasn't like he was going to kill me Lube! He's not a threat to any of us! And yet you still manage to make something peaceful a huge ruin for me!"

"Your father would do the same thing."

"Well stop acting like my father!"

"Sorry Yumi…" Lube says with a frown and his flapping ears a-low. "I didn't mean to destroy your only happiness. I never saw you that happy with anyone, not even when you're with me."

Yumi stops weeping and looks at Lube. "Lube…"

"I kind of went a little over board. I was just scared you'd be too attached to him and forget about everything else."

"I would never forget about you Lube." She gives Lube a smile.

"The past Yumi. It's still here…"

"It's not here, It's only a dark memory we shouldn't worry ourselves about."

"I wish everything was that easy…"

Yumi takes Lube in her arms.

"Promise me you would not stay in the past and worry yourself."

Lube feeling unsure of himself manages to make that promise. "I guess the princess finds her prince, right?"

(Giggles) "You can say that. He's a really nice guy. You just didn't give him a chance. I think I-"

"Eww don't say it!"

Yumi lays back and holds Lube up high with a cheerful expression. "Everything will be okay, all three of us…"

Chapter 6 The end of you, the end of me.

It's party time! Peach is hosting a party at her new mansion. All ssbm competitors are invited except for Bowser and Ganon. Toad is checking invitations at the front door. The blasting music can be heard from inside.

"Mario! You made it!" Toad said.

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

"Bring on the Mario music!" Luigi cuffs Mario's wrist to his.

"What are you doing!" Mario says with an alarmed face.

"Just so you won't be tempted to the buffet!" He runs inside.

"Help!"

(Giggle) "Good luck Mario!"

"Striking presence Toad! Is that a bowtie?" Lube says with his sociable posture.

"Lube you weren't invited."

"I'm with her."

Yumi gives Toad the invitation.

"Hmmm…I guess you can tag along. Welcome to-"

"Yea yea Peach's mansion party got it. Where's the soul train!" Lube walks in dancing to the techno beat.

"Hehe, don't mind him." Yumi said and walks in.

"Yumi, you're here." Marth said.

"Hi Marth. Sorry about earlier today. Lube kinda'-"

"You don't have to explain. Let's just enjoy the party."

"Hey Yumi, Marth." Falco walks in.

"Hi Falco."

"Nice party…and an extremely long soul train line."

"It's Yoshi's herd that's the conductors of the train." Marth said.

"Why don't you go in Falco?"

"For the same reasons your not going in."

"Good point." Marth said.

"Well I'll see ya. I got a duel with Link and Ness at the back. Later."

"Bye Falco."

"Want to go on the balcony? You can't here a thing up there."

"Sure!"

"Raide! Wake up!" Grim was sure that he was inside Raide's mind. There was a pitch darkness and silence that got Grim shivering. Suddenly he heard voices; the same voices that would haunt Raide's thoughts. Raide woke up from her unconsciousness. She sees a man walking towards her.

"Accept my token. Come with me…" Kirbako puts his hand out.

"You saved me?"

"Don't listen to him Raide! He's trying to trick you!"

"I know what your heart desires, and I will fulfill its every need."

Raide takes his hand and attempts to swing by a punch, but Kirbako blocks it. "If you don't accept my help, I'll take you in by force!"

"You were never here to help me! What do you take me for?"

Kirbako quickly absorbs Raide's soul. He feels the power rushing threw his veins and clutching into his every muscle.

"This is the ultimate power source! Now for the other Divitan! When I have her, I'll be complete!"

"You monster!" Grim opens a portal. "Give me Raide! She doesn't belong with you!"

Kirbako purposely ignores Grim and starts to ascend.

"I know you can hear me!" Grim is furious and is demanding. "Give her back or I'll put you in this portal!"

"You're worthless…" Kirbako throw an airwave that sends Grim flying into the unknown portal. He sets there with a grim on his face.

"No one can stop me."

"Wow! I can actually see the stars at night!"

"The city is so polluted, there's no way you can see stars like this…"

"This is so peaceful…" Yumi watches the full moon and all the bright stars around it. She finds herself in a quite place, near Divitia's palace scene; the blue sky, the 6 moons, and the gentle breeze flowing between her hair. Marth closes onto her, holding her thin waist and gazing into her eyes. He presses his lips onto hers, finding himself in a state of calmness and sensation. He dangles his fingers through Yumi's hair with indulgence.

"Go go go!" Lube says as he follows the crowd's word of cheer.

"Mario you can do it!" Link said.

"You're going to make a new record!" Daisy says looking at Mario gulp the last hot dog.

"This is usually an afternoon event, but who cares!" Roy and Luigi raise Mario's arms in victory.

"You did it! You made a new-"

The power turned off. Everyone's in confusion and panics at the scene.

Toad switched his flashlight on. "I knew I'd need this."

"What's going on?" Peach said in fear.

"Hey Peach your phones dead too." Falco said.

"We're all going to die!" Luigi screams out.

"No one's dieing…"

There was a sudden fume surrounding the mansion.

(Yawn) "What's that…that…ZzZzZzZzZz" Mario falls asleep. And suddenly everyone else did. Each one's soul was departing from their rightful body.

Yumi backed away from Marth's embrace. "No, she's coming."

The souls revolved in a bulbous motion around a figure in the sky. It was Kirbako. He stole the souls of everyone at the mansion, and seeks out the remaining one.

"Allow me to take your soul!"

Marth shields Yumi and himself with an orb.

"You're not taking her!"

"You don't know who you're messing with."

Kirbako breaks the shield and fires Mario's fireball at Marth.

"Marth!"

"I don't want to fight, not with your pathetic human."

"Well your going to fight someone!"

"If I wanted a real match I would do this…"

Kirbako charges up a massive energy blitz and aims it at Yumi. Marth quickly gets up from his injuries and steps in front of Yumi to cover her.

"If you want to get her, you'll have to go through me!" He says in bravery.

"Marth don't do this! I can't let you-"

"What stupidity! But if that's what fires you up Yumi, I insist!"

"Yumi, I want you to know that I…love you…"

"Rest in blitz human!" Kirbako shoots his fire, and instantly eliminates Marth with one blow. Yumi runs to Marth's body with tears filling her eyes.

"Why…why did you spare your life for me?" She puts her hand on his bloody forehead. She looks at Marth's blood on her hand and took a pause. "I let another loved one go away…no, not in vane!"

"Are you ready to fight now?"

Yumi got up and flew to another area. Kirbako followed.

"Are you going to fight or what? Do I have to waste another human to get your attention?"

"He killed everyone in that party. He could have taken more lives…and I stood there and did nothing. I can't sense any of their presence. Mario, Falco, and Lube…they're all gone. And it's me to blame."

Yumi powers up.

"I'm not so strong, but this is the only thing I can give back to all my friends."

Yumi grabs hold to Kirbako and quickly self-destructs. The stolen souls were back to their places. The people came out of the mansion.

"Where's Yumi?" Lube said.

"Where's Marth?" Roy said.

"What happened?" Peach says confusingly.

Marth's eyes suddenly opened. He tried picking himself up and the first world that came out of his mouth was-

"Yumi…she's gone." Lube looks up to the sky. "Her power source is dead."

"But who could of- Marth!" Peach runs to Marth's aide.

Marth came down to find Yumi not around.

"What happened?" Roy says carrying Marth on his shoulder.

"Kirbako! That bastard killed her!"

Lube flies away.

"Who?"

"I need to find him!"

"You're not going anywhere in your condition!" Peach said.

"Yumi…"


End file.
